Letters from Mexico
by Belle D'Arcy
Summary: Jane and Lisbon finally get a couple of days to themselves. This is how they choose to spend their afternoon. Set right after the Season 6 Finale. One shot.


**Set right after the Season 6 Finale. One shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this (except for my kinky imagination).**

* * *

Jane and Lisbon finally had a couple of days to themselves. Jane had brought her here, to some Mexican island. It was a funny little town and Lisbon wondered why, of all places, this one, but Jane wouldn't say. Their tiny apartment had a huge bed. Lisbon was convinced it was put there recently. Apparently some effort had been made to fit it into theinterior but it still looked out of place.

She and Jane were lying on it waiting for the afternoon heat to pass and the shops to open again. They wanted to buy some souvenirs for the rest of the team.

Lisbon had nothing on but a light sheet covering her waist and bottom. It was too hot to be more modest than this. She was on her stomach, body half-raised from the mattress, scanning her laptop for the latest FBI progress reports.

Jane was lying across the bed, pen and notebook in hand. He had made no attempt to put anything on. He had put the notebook on Lisbon's butt and was trying to write. Whenever she would get irritated and try to shake him off, he'd hold her butt in place and gently slap it. A couple of minutes in it Lisbon muttered:

'Seriously, Jane, a letter to Cho? I don't think he's the romantic type.'

'I am sure he will appreciate the symbolism.'

'What symbolism?'

'Well, me, writing him a letter, with the kind assistance of one of your lovely globes.'

Lisbon turned bright red. She had never thought that having Jane speak his mind will be so difficult to handle.

'Wait a minute, Jane, how would he even kn…', she tried to say, but Jane interrupted her.

'It's Patrick to you, honey. I am starting to get offended by this lack of affection on your part.'

'…said the man writing letters on my butt.'

'Anyway, sweet cheeks', Jane continued, lightly patting Lisbon's other butt cheek, 'why are you so worked up? And what are those reports you're reading?'

'Work stuff.'

'Teresa, we are on a vacation, in case you haven't noticed.'

'What do people do on a vacation anyway?' Lisbon's voice lacked enthusiasm.

'Yes. Right. Time for your afternoon orgasm.'

'Don't you dare even think about it. I am still pissed at you for outing my ass to Cho.'

'I couldn't tell him anything he hasn't already imagined himself.' Lisbon practically heard his grin.

'Eew, Jane, gross!'

'Not gross, honeybun, just a man. You brought out the man in me again.'

'And ain't I glad I did.' There was no doubt now Lisbon was rolling her eyes.

Jane sighed. 'Teresa, you have no idea how happy I am that you are here with me.'

'There's a writing table next to the bed, Jane. I am sure you'd have managed to write love letters to Cho without me,' Lisbon teased.

'That writing table knows you way too well. It has read your name a thousand times.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean… you didn't think I'd bring you to just some random Mexican town rental, did you?'

'Is this the one you spent the last two years in? The same room?'

'Of course it's the same room. It's the room where it all started.'

'I am sure there used to be a little something called the CBI before the whole FBI thing, honey.'

Jane trembled a little. It was the first time Lisbon had called him 'honey'.

'Yeah, but back then I had no right to love you.'

'I was your superior, yes, but that never stopped you from breaking all the rules whenever you felt like it.'

'I suppose I had some unfinished business on my mind.'

Lisbon fell silent. She had always known that Jane was with the CBI with the sole purpose of finding his family's killer (and ultimately murdering him). It is just that, at some point, he became part of the team and his personal tragedy was left behind. Nobody should have to mourn their wife and daughter for 6 years. It didn't feel fair, so the team had tried not to remind Jane of where he started. Lisbon should have known that he still loved his wife all those years later.

'It is not like I needed her permission or anything. I just never even knew how I felt about you before I came here. It is in this room that I first started missing you. How many letters did I write you, you think?'

'Just the four or five, as far as I remember. Did others get lost in the mail or something?'

'No, nothing like that. I never mailed them… Teresa, I wrote you hundreds of letters those couple of years. I was trying to explain, hoping that you will forgive me, needing you to forgive me.' His voice trembled and he put the pen

and paper away. Teresa turned to her side and looked at him.

'That's behind us now, Jane. Just promise me to never leave me like that again.'

'I promised you that not 12 hours ago.'

'I also distinctly remember orgasming under your attentions less than 12 hours ago, but that doesn't seem to stop you from wanting to prove yourself again.' Lisbon laughed lightly and turned back towards her laptop.

'Indeed you are right, m'lady. Thank you for reminding me.' Jane put both hands on her waist and straddled her hips, slowly pulling the thin sheet from between them. 'Please carry on reading those boring reports of yours. I will try not to distract you… and fail as miserably as possible.'


End file.
